


[Podfic] with a taste of your lips

by seleneaurora



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive Enjolras, courfeyrac does not deserve this kind of treatment really, with kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "with a taste of your lips" by sarahyyyAuthor's original summary:Grantaire stares at him, lips parted slightly in awe, and Enjolras has a moment of panic at the pang of want that goes through him, before it fizzles out into something more manageable and settles somewhere in his chest.“Mistletoe,” he tells the still gaping Grantaire, lips curved in a smirk, and leaves to rejoin their friends.(Or, five times Enjolras and Grantaire kissed under the mistletoe.)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] with a taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with a taste of your lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097244) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 07:26
  * **File Size:** 10.2MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/taste-of-your-lips-podfic/taste%20of%20your%20lips_mixdown.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sQi3tNx6Igc-6mqgWmLaxjyA75nvrAb1)



**Author's Note:**

> French names are hard. I did my best.  
> Thanks to sarahyyy for permission to podfic!


End file.
